It's a Girl!
by Trepidatious.Musings
Summary: Set months after they left NYC. It's their first Chistmas as parents-to-be. The night before Christmas with Harvey and Donna in bed.


_**A/N:**__ Thank you Maya, Laura, Blue, Kris, Nelly and everyone who encouraged me to write again. I never thought I'd be able to do it after so long and so many failed attempts [inserts demi moore single tear gif.] I'm not a writer, I only like to picture scenarios [and share them.] So this is just a drabble compared to what more experienced writers deliver._

_Thanks so much for reading._

_..._

**It's a Girl**

He ran his fingers through her hair while they lay under the covers of the bed. Her head rested against his chest, tucked under his chin.

They were so comfortable.

Donna could hear the steady beats of his heart, and Harvey breathed in the perfume of her hair.

One of his hands rested on her hip, and from time to time, it would slide up and down in a soft caress.

She smiled a little reading his thoughts, and he felt her happiness against his chest.

The sound of the hail storm hitting the large windows of their bedroom could be heard outside.

It was late Christmas Eve in Seattle. The city had welcomed them with open arms, and they couldn't be happier with their situation. Their lives had changed for good. The strains of their old jobs and their hectic busy lifestyle were long gone. It was just them immersing themselves in a new journey.

They had a beautiful apartment with a view of the open bay. The sunset would stream in through the large windows during the summer, and the light of the moon slanted bright and clear on one side of the place whenever the sky was clear.

According to Harvey, their bedroom was the best part of the place. According to Donna, it was the kitchenette, especially the long, hard ivory countertop, which Harvey granted, was pretty resistant —for any use.

They loved the home they were building together.

Everything had changed for the better.

Softly, Donna left his side, leaving a cool spot.

"Hey," he followed her with his gaze. "Where are you going?"

She sat on the border of the bed, listening to the storm outside.

"It's getting worse," her eyes darted to the ceiling. The snowstorm had grown in intensity in a matter of hours.

"Donna —"

She was quiet, lost in thought. Harvey knew the storm wasn't exactly on her mind. It was something else.

He moved closer to sit directly behind her and enveloped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her to his chest. Donna settled in his arms.

"You okay?" He whispered into her hair.

It amazed her how they ended that way. Everything had happened so fast. One month she was CCO, he was Name Partner. The next one, they had left New York City for Seattle. They'd found the perfect place to live, adjusted to their new jobs with ease. Less than a year in, and everything was just right.

But nothing could be 'just right' forever, and the thought of something bad happening worried Donna from time to time. Her slew of insecurities liked to hit her just when she was the happiest.

"Don't worry, if the building collapses they'll find our bodies together," a smile spread across Harvey's face.

Donna turned to look at him with eyes wide open, "what is wrong with you?"

He chuckled.

"Come on, is it because I broke the zipper of your Stella McCartney?"

Donna paused, closing her eyes, shaking her head, suddenly finding herself breaking out in laughter at the memory.

"It's not my fault you don't fit in it anymore!" He laughed too, recalling how early that day Donna couldn't fit into her dress. She asked for help and like Superman, he came to the rescue, only to break the pull tab of the two thousand dollar dress —after several attempts at trying to zip it up.

"Shut up," she nudged him playfully with her shoulder.

Harvey squeezed her into a hug, "we're going to be a family of three next Christmas." He beamed.

Donna turned her face to look at him, her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room and she could see the weight of those words in his gaze.

She was pregnant. It was the source of her fears; it scared and amazed her at the same time, to think they would have a baby of their own.

"Everything is going to be okay," his thumb caressed her cheekbone before he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched softly, once, twice. "Wait a second," Harvey suddenly remembered. "I want to show you something."

Harvey stumbled out of the bed, leaving Donna puzzled.

"What is it?"

He reached for the switch to turn the light on, but it didn't work.

"Great. Another blackout," Harvey played with the switch. "Second time this week. This wouldn't happen in New York," he kept flicking the switch, annoyed.

"It's the snowstorm," Donna was amused. "You have to admit it's kind of fun."

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when we start stepping on Legos in the middle of the night," Harvey went to look in the pockets of his suit jacket that was laid out on the ottoman at the food of their bed.

"Are we going to buy our baby Lego?" Donna placed a hand on her stomach, entertained. The baby was growing fast but the idea of buying toys wasn't something she'd thought about, yet Harvey already seemed to have a list.

"Our baby is going to have normal baby things. Did you see the horse Louis got for Lucy?" Harvey squinted in the darkness as he drew a small package done up in white silk paper from a pocket. "She just started walking, how the hell is she supposed to ride a horse?"

"You know Louis," Donna laughed softly.

Harvey climbed back into the bed, sitting next to her.

"What's that?" she eyed the small package with curiosity.

"I know we agreed not to buy anything yet, but look at you. You're twenty weeks, we're halfway there and—" he paused, a little emotional. "The moment I saw it, I knew we had to have it."

He handed her the package.

Donna gave Harvey an inquisitive look before carefully unwrapping the soft paper. It took her seconds to reveal Harvey's purchase, and the moment she saw it, she felt a fluttering in her stomach. Donna smiled, tilting her head to a side as she unfolded a snow, white onesie.

"You bought this?" She whispered, delighted. It was their baby's first piece of clothing.

"It's from that boutique you talked so much," Harvey smirked, proud of his shopping skills. "It's one-sized. For newborns, you know."

"You went to Spring Flowers?" Donna turned her face to look at him, surprised. "All by yourself?"

"I was the only hot dad shopping baby clothes there."

"Hot dad," Donna chuckled, holding the little onesie against her chest with fondness.

"Yeah, _dad_." He looked at her.

And she met his eyes. He was going to be a dad. Harvey was so happy and full of pride, and while she was anxious about it, he always made it feel like everything was going to be okay.

Donna's teeth sank into her lower lip as she pondered something.

"What?" He looked at her with curiosity.

"I got something too," she confessed. "I planned to give it to you tomorrow, on Christmas but — "

"You bought something for the baby too?"

"Not exactly. Give me a second," Harvey watched as Donna left his side to open the drawer of her nightstand. "It's something little," she held a small Tiffany blue box in her hand. Donna moved back to sit next to Harvey, eager in anticipation, before handing the small box to him.

"You got our baby jewelry as expensive as Lucy's horse?" Harvey lifted an eyebrow, giving her a playful look.

"Come on. Open it," Donna held her breath for a few seconds. Her gift was a little different.

Harvey undid Tiffany's signature ribbon and opened the box. His lips parted at the sight.

"Donna, this isn't for the baby."

Harvey took the Patek Philippe out of the box. The exquisite timepiece was made out of rose gold. It was simple, but something Harvey had wanted to add to his wardrobe for a while.

"Actually, it's from the baby and I, to you." Donna clarified.

A smile spread across his face.

"_She_ made me buy it," Donna eagerly looked at him.

"Yeah, I can see that," Harvey inspected the watch amused, completely oblivious to Donna's sudden revelation.

She pressed her lips together in a thin smile, shaking her head in disbelief.

The man didn't get it.

"Turn it around," she said.

Harvey did as told. Something was engraved on the back. It was hard to read with no lights, so he took his time, squinting to decipher word by word.

His expression quickly changed after he was finally able to read the first line.

"Donna —"

Donna moved closer to him and rested her chin on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his back. She was well aware of how he'd feel.

He tried to swallow his emotions but it was impossible.

"It's a girl?" Harvey was stunned.

Donna nodded with a smile that bubbled up deep from the heart.

"The doctor called me. I got the results of the tests," she closed her eyes to brush her nose against his cheek. "She's perfect, Harvey. Our baby girl is healthy and perfect."

Harvey wrapped an arm around Donna's waist, placing his hand on her stomach as he snuggled her closer to him. His eyes were still fixed on the engraving. Their baby was healthy and it was girl, a little girl.

Donna continued, "I know we didn't have a name but we talked about the possibilities and Lily is a beautiful name, don't you think?"

Holding tears back, Harvey brushed his thumb on the engraving.

_It's a girl! _

_We love you,_

_Donna & baby Lily_

_PS: you're outnumbered_

He chuckled. Yes, they had talked about the possibilities. Harvey suggested _Harvey_ as a great name for either a boy or a girl, while Donna put forward the names of their parents.

It never crossed his mind that her intention was to propose the name of his mother, Lily.

"It doesn't have to be _Lily_ if you don't—"

"I love you," he cut her off. His voice was weak from emotion. Harvey turned his face to look at her. "I love you both very much."

He moved his head slightly to kiss her softly on the lips, folding her in his arms, pulling her against his chest. Donna let herself melt into his embrace. The warmth of their bodies made them not want to let go.

No words were spoken after a moment.

He only rested his forehead against hers.

"You're my everything, you know?" He pulled back to look at her.

Donna arched her eyebrows, moved.

"I love _Lily," _he smiled, tears welled up in his eyes. "And I know you're afraid, we've talked about it, and I get that I can't do anything to take that feeling away, but we're in this together, remember?" His gaze never left hers as he, without conscious thought, intertwined his fingers with hers.

It was incredible how his touch and his words, always managed to make Donna feel safe.

She assented softly, tears stung her eyes.

"I know," Donna's voice was barely audible.

He leaned in to rest his cheek against hers and her eyes drifted closed for a few seconds.

She could feel his breath tickling her ear.

"I'm making Lily a member of the Car Club in New York. You know, for when we go back," he playfully blurted out. "You think she's going to be more into Bentley or Aston Martin?"

A smile lit up Donna's face, she pulled her head back to look at him, "what happened to 'our baby is going to have normal baby toys'?" Her mind quickly connected cars with toys. "Oh, wait. Nevermind."

Harvey laughed quietly, wiping a tear off her cheek.

Donna locked her arms around his neck, "I love you, Harvey."

"I lov —" was all he managed to say before she captured his lips in a kiss, a kiss that promised to last till Christmas dawn.

...

_The end_

_[Thanks for reading!]_


End file.
